I'm the boss here
by PahaSotaherra
Summary: Originally a kink meme fill. Tom decides to show Shizuo who his boss is. TomShizu and smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** I'm the boss here

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** TomShizu

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara! or its characters.

**Summary:** Originally a kink meme fill.

"Tom is feeling a bit left behind with all Shizuo's Izaya chasing. When the big guy runs off in the middle of a job however, Tom shows Shizuo exactly who is his boss.

Bonuses: -Shizuo has a hair (dreadlock) kink  
>-Shizuo is a needy bottom<p>

+100: Jealous Izaya."

**Author's comments:** My first kink meme fill and my first DRRR! fic in English! I decided to write this because I love TomxShizuo and there are not enough TomShizu fics.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for your cooperation. We'll come again."<p>

The middle-aged woman nodded quietly, grabbed her son's hand and rushed inside. Tom turned around and sighed after the door closed in front of his face. "Okay, let's go Shizuo", he said to his bodyguard who was having a smoke next to the trash can. Shizuo nodded and walked to his boss.

"So he wasn't there?" the blonde asked as they entered the streets again.

"Nope. His wife hasn't seen him for two weeks", Tom said, rubbing his forehead. "I don't get how someone can treat their wife and kids that way. Oh well, I guess that's not our problem. We have an another place to go."

"That gambler's house, right?" Shizuo asked.

"Yeah. I really hope we don't have to chase him again", Tom said and sighed. "I hate it when they try to run away."

They walked along the street, among the busy people of Ikebukuro who were hurrying in different directions. They didn't spot the debtor who had abandoned his family but they saw many other previous "clients" who - not so surprisingly - avoided them like plague. They all seemed to remember very well what had happened to them after they had refused to pay their debts. Nobody messed with Heiwajima Shizuo and Tanaka Tom. Tom glanced at Shizuo as they walked past Russia Sushi and Simon who was eagerly (and loudly) promoting the new special dish to Mikado, Kida and Anri in front of the restaurant. Lately Shizuo had become annoyed even more easily than usual, which had caused many situations with debtors fearing for their lives for real. Tom had even lost the count of the times he had had to stop Shizuo from beating their clients to death. He had always been able to stop Shizuo from going totally berserk, but lately his attempts to calm the bodyguard down hadn't been very effective. The reason for Shizuo's behavior was obvious: for some reason Izaya had bothered him even more than usual. Nowadays their paths seemed to cross almost every day, which was way more often than usually. And unfortunately it affected Shizuo's work.

_As his boss_, Tom thought, _I think I should say something. If this keeps going on he will one day actually kill someone. Although I know he doesn't do it on purpose. Izaya's company just isn't good for him... _With Shizuo chasing after Izaya even more often than usual, Tom had lately felt somehow left out and annoyed. During their years in middle school he had taught Shizuo to control his anger but after they had transferred to different high schools Izaya had completely destroyed all his hard work. Izaya made Shizuo completely lose it, and that was something Tom certainly didn't like. During their working hours Shizuo was allowed to lose his temper, but usually he knew when to stop. Whenever Izaya appeared in front of him, however, he had no limits and turned into the monster most people thought he really was. Tom didn't like the fact that someone was able to manipulate his good friend like that. Shizuo was no monster, he just had... issues. And there would have been a lot less issues if Izaya hadn't been around.

Speaking of the devil...

"Shizu-chaaaaaan~"

The sound of a very familiar voice made Tom flinch, but not as badly as Shizuo. Tom saw his bodyguard stiffening and starting to glance around, trying to find the source of that devious voice. Izaya stepped out of the nearby alley's shadows and walked to Shizuo who was now trembling with hate and suppressed rage - although that rage was going to be unleashed soon if everything went like normal.

"Izaya-kun", Shizuo snarled, looking straight into the informant's red eyes. Tom knew Shizuo was about to snap and put his hand onto the bodyguard's shoulder.

"Calm down", he said slowly but Shizuo didn't seem to hear it. Izaya was taking all his attention.

"Working, eh Shizu-chan? How does it feel to have a steady job for a change? Maybe I should pin another crime on you and see how easily you'd get a new job~" Izaya cooed, grinning like a madman. Tom felt Shizuo's shoulders stiffen even more.

"Shizuo, we're in the middle of work here!" Tom reminded. He was starting to feel nervous and annoyed, Shizuo didn't seem to listen to him at all!

"Not gonna let that happen", Shizuo growled.

"And how exactly are you going to stop me?" Izaya mocked.

"You can't get me fired if you are DEAD!"

Shizuo shook Tom's hand away and rushed to the nearest road sign. Izaya grinned and sneaked past him to the street.

"Shizuo!" Tom exclaimed when the ex-bartender grabbed the road sign and dashed after Izaya, roaring like a beast.

"IIIIIIZAAAAAYAAAAA!" Shizuo bellowed, disappearing into the crowd. Tom stared after him, not wanting to believe what had just happened. Shizuo had _completely_ ignored him and the fact that their workday was far from over. He couldn't go to the gambler's house alone, because if he did that he could get himself killed.

"Darn that Shizuo", Tom sighed, frowning. He was Shizuo's friend, yes, but he was also his employer. And employees were supposed to respect their employers.

Shizuo needed to learn that.


	2. Chapter 2

Shizuo rang the doorbell and stepped backward. Tom had called him and asked him to come over; apparently it was about something important. Shizuo hadn't forgotten his previous rampage which had ended his working hours way too early and couldn't help but to feel nervous. Yes, he had gone berserk in the middle of their work many times before, but this was the first time he had actually ignored Tom and let his anger take over him. He had chased Izaya for hours and realized only after that what he had done. Tom was probably mad like hell. Usually he never got angry (or at least didn't show it), but everyone had their limits. Besides, Tom had already suffered many times because of Shizuo and his anger issues. It was a miracle that he hadn't fired him already.

Shizuo gulped as Tom opened the door.

"Ah, you're here. Come on in", the older man said. Shizuo followed him into the apartment, trying to figure out Tom's mood. It was a difficult task; Tom looked as calm and collected as always.

"Sit down", Tom said after they had gotten into the living room. Shizuo nodded and obeyed, he didn't want to annoy his boss even more. Tom sat down opposite of him. There was a short moment of silence and then Tom started to speak.

"Got any idea why I asked you to come here?" he asked, raising one eyebrow.

"It's... it's got something to do with what I did today, I guess", Shizuo muttered, not daring to look at his boss.

"Correct."

"Thought so. I ditched you in the middle of work, after all", Shizuo said and gave a nervous laugh. _Damn, he really_ is _mad at me! How could I be that stupid? He gave me this job and hasn't fired me even though I'm violent, and now I betrayed his trust. Ahh, I really am one hell of an idiot! He's gonna fire me for sure!_

"Yes, and that certainly was something I didn't like", Tom said and Shizuo felt his gaze on his face. "You are my employee, you can't just leave in the middle of our workday like that. We missed three debtors because of you."

"I'm sorry", Shizuo mumbled, staring at his feet. Normally he didn't really care if someone (usually Celty or Shinra) tried to scold him, but Tom was different. He was his oldest friend and he respected him. Tom seemed to understand him and wanted to keep him around even though he had troubles in controlling himself and his anger. Shizuo hated letting Tom down, and this time he had done it worse than ever before. It made him feel sick.

Tom didn't say anything, which made Shizuo feel even more nervous.

"Are you... are you going to fire me?" the ex-bartender managed to ask. Even though he didn't want that he knew that Tom definitely had the right to do so. No debt collector needed an unreliable bodyguard, even if the bodyguard in question happened to be his friend.

Tom sighed.

"No, I'm not. I'm not even going to cut your salary if that's what you were going to ask next", the older man said. Shizuo didn't want to believe his ears.

"What? But Tom-san, I acted like a complete idiot! I have done stupid things before, but this was the worst. Some bum could've beaten you to death or something!"

"Didn't I say I didn't go to see those people?" Tom reminded and Shizuo went quiet. "This job is risky and I can't do it without getting hurt if I don't have a bodyguard."

"I'm sorry", Shizuo said again. Then he realized something. "But if you're not gonna fire me, then why did you ask me to come here?"

"Ah, yes. I _do _have something important to say - and to show, which is why just a phone call wouldn't do."

"What's that, then?"

Tom got up.

"Well, you are my good friend but also my employee. That makes me your boss, and an employee should always respect his boss", the dread-locked man explained in a calm manner as he took a few steps to reach Shizuo. Shizuo felt his heart skip a beat when Tom stooped and came so near to his face that their noses touched.

"Shizuo, I'm going to show you who's the boss here."


	3. Chapter 3

"Nnn... Mmmnnh... Ah, mm, Tom-san..!"

Shizuo was sitting on Tom's lap, wearing only his blue and grey boxers. Tom (who still had his clothes on) was kissing him and rubbed Shizuo's manhood with his hand under those boxers. Shizuo hadn't resisted at all when Tom had started to kiss and undress him, which the latter found good. He was teaching his employee some respect, not raping him. He didn't know if Shizuo was gay, but at least the blonde seemed to enjoy being kissed and touched by another man. Shizuo's face was all flustered and he was trembling like a flu patient. Who would've thought that the strongest man in Ikebukuro could look like this? Well, actually Tom had seen this all before. Suddenly he remembered all the fucks they had had in middle school. Shizuo had looked so adorable in his school uniform and with his natural hair colour. They had sneaked into the boys' bathroom after school (screw extracurricular activities!), locked the cabin door and had sex. Nobody had ever caught them in the act which was really odd - especially because Shizuo had moaned and called Tom "senpai" very loudly...

Those memories made Tom sigh in pleasure and he pushed his tongue even deeper into Shizuo's mouth. Shizuo let out a muffled groan; he was starting to get very hard. One last kiss on the lips and then Tom pulled away.

"Look at me, Shizuo", he ordered in a calm manner and saw the ex-bartender's mocha eyes flying open instantly. Their gazes met and Tom was sure he saw a hint of disappointment flashing in Shizuo's eyes. "What's wrong?" Shizuo lowered his eyes and murmured something Tom couldn't hear. The dread-locked man sighed. "Shizuo, I just told you to look at me and tell what's wrong."

"Sorry", Shizuo whispered and raised his head again. "I just didn't want to stop."

"Okay then. You obeyed, so here's your reward", Tom said and started to kiss Shizuo again. The blond man sighed in pleasure and let his boss invade his mouth. After a couple of minutes Tom moved from Shizuo's mouth to his jawline and then his neck.

"Ah!" Shizuo whimpered as he felt a strong suck near his collarbone. Tom chuckled against Shizuo's skin and raised his head so he could examine the result of his work. There was now a round red mark where his mouth just had been. Normally hickeys were not his cup of tea (he was a gentle lover) but this time was different. Shizuo was his employee and his friend, not Izaya's plaything. That mark was going to make sure Shizuo remembered that.

Shizuo touched the hickey with his trembling fingers.

"It's red", he muttered.

"So are you. Feeling a bit hot, perhaps? Maybe we should get rid of these", Tom suggested, stretching the waistband of Shizuo's boxers. Shizuo nodded and so Tom disposed of the blonde's underwear. His eyes were immediately riveted on Shizuo's crotch, which was no surprise - Shizuo was impressively large down there, especially now when he was aroused. It was almost a shame that his cock wasn't going to get any proper action tonight.

"Don't look", Shizuo whispered awkwardly.

"Shizuo, you know you don't order your boss like that", Tom sighed and started to rub Shizuo's cock again.

"I'm sor- Aah!" Shizuo moaned loudly when Tom touched the oh-so-sensitive head of his penis. "P-please, more..!"

"Hmm, you sure loved that, didn't you? You're enjoying this "lecture" a bit too much, I think..." Tom chuckled again and let his hand move slowly up and down on Shizuo's length. Precum had started to drip on his fingers and the golden rings he was always wearing.

At that very moment Tom realized that his own pants had become pretty tight, too. He still was wearing his clothes, whereas Shizuo was fully naked.

"Hey Shizuo, help me a bit will you?" Tom asked, taking Shizuo's hand by the wrist. The younger man looked confused so Tom guided his hand gently onto his crotch.

"Ah!" Shizuo exclaimed as he realized what his boss was asking him. Tom smiled to the blonde in a friendly manner.

"I'm not gonna force you, but I'd be really glad if you-"

"I'll do it", Shizuo cut Tom off. The younger man looked so determined and eager that Tom didn't have the nerve to scold him about interrupting him. And so Shizuo dropped onto his knees. Tom opened the zipper of his trousers and pulled them down along with his underwear. Shizuo examined carefully the now bare cock in front of him.

"Tom-san is big", he said slowly, eyes filling with lust.

Before Tom could say anything Shizuo had already taken the half hard cock into his mouth. Tom gasped a little as he felt Shizuo's warm, wet mouth around his manhood. Shizuo started sucking hungrily, closing his eyes for better concentration. The older man's cock seemed to fit into his mouth just perfectly._ He's pretty good_, thought Tom, leaning against the back of the sofa. He hadn't gotten a blowjob in ages but he still could tell that Shizuo was doing fine. Well, maybe a bit clumsily but hey, they were ordinary people and not porn stars. It was easy to notice that Shizuo had done this before. _Practicing with Izaya, perhaps?_ That thought made Tom feel slightly irritated and he pulled Shizuo a bit closer, but not so close that he would've choked. A small trickle of the mixture of saliva and precum was leaking from the corner of the younger man's mouth.

Suddenly Shizuo opened his eyes and looked up, meeting Tom's gaze. The blonde had an inquiring expression on his flushed face so Tom smiled at him and stroked his head.

"Don't worry, you're doing fine. It feels really good." If Shizuo's mouth hadn't been occupied he would've smiled. He mumbled something against Tom's cock, which made the older man shiver. The intense sucking continued for a while and then Shizuo took the organ as deep into his mouth as he could without choking. "Ah! _Fuck_, Shizuo, that feels amazing", Tom gasped as Shizuo began deep-throating him. The blonde was now letting out small muffled whimpers and moans, which made it clear that he enjoyed it too.

Tom glanced downwards. Shizuo looked so needy, so horny, so _wanton_. Not many people were allowed to see him like this. Well _that_ was an arousing thought.

"Okay, that's enough. I'll come if you don't stop", Tom said, a faint smile on his face. Shizuo, however, didn't seem to listen - the blonde kept on sucking like there was no tomorrow. "Shizuo! I mean it. I don't want to come yet. It felt amazing, but could you please stop now?" Shizuo opened his eyes and let reluctantly go of Tom's cock. He looked so disappointed and miserable that Tom couldn't help but to chuckle. "C'mere."

Shizuo crawled back onto Tom's lap and got a hug from the older man.

"There, there. I know you liked it, but I just can't come yet", Tom said and kissed Shizuo gently. He could taste his own precum in the blonde's mouth. "I want to come inside of you", he added in a seductive voice and heard Shizuo moan in response.

"I want that too", Shizuo whimpered and wrapped his arms around Tom's shoulders so that the older man's dreadlocks brushed against his face. Tom felt the blonde shivering.

"Is something wrong?"

"N-no..."

"Answer me, Shizuo."

"Nnh..." The blonde loosened his grip and looked his boss in the eyes. Tom noticed that he was blushing fiercely, and the look in his mocha eyes had become even more horny than before. "I just really like your hair", Shizuo panted, wrapping one dreadlock around his index finger. "I think it feels nice..."

A hair fetish? That was something Tom certainly hadn't been expecting. But hey, if it gave Shizuo pleasure he was okay with it.

"Interesting", Tom hummed and kissed Shizuo on the lips. He felt Shizuo's hand in his hair; the younger man was pressing the dreadlocks against his cheek. Shizuo was now fully erect and almost painfully hard.

"A-ahh..." Shizuo gazed at Tom with his lust-filled eyes. "I can't stand it anymore... Tom-san, please fuck me already!"

"But I haven't even prepared you yet. We can't skip that or you're going to get hurt", Tom protested, even though entering Shizuo and making him scream in pleasure was the number one thing he wanted right now. He knew Shizuo had a high tolerance when it came to pain but he still didn't want to take any risks. They were going to need some lubricant - and fast. "I think I've got a bottle of lube in my room. Wait here, I'll go get i-"

"_No!_" Shizuo exclaimed, a desperate look on his face. "Don't leave, I don't want that! I don't need lube, I just want to be fucked by you..."

Tom sighed. There was no way he could resist when Shizuo was looking like that.

"Fine, I won't go. But I'm still not going to take you dry. We'll use saliva." Shizuo looked relieved and started to play with Tom's dreads again. He swirled them around his fingers and gave them small kisses. Meanwhile Tom coated a couple of his own fingers with saliva and spread Shizuo's buttocks a bit. If they hadn't done this many times before he would've hesitated - Shizuo's hole looked so small. Tom made sure his fingers were properly coated before pushing one of them in.

"Ah!" Shizuo gasped, tightening around Tom's index finger. "M-mmmnnh~ Aaah, it's cold..."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay", Shizuo whispered and then gave a laugh. "You know what, Tom-san..?" Tom looked at him inquiringly so he continued: "I almost wish it were your dreadlocks entering me..." Tom laughed and inserted another finger.

"Well that's something I don't usually hear. I have to say I'm flattered", he said as he stretched the blonde's hole. "But I'm afraid that it wouldn't be possible. I can't wash these things, you know..."


	4. Chapter 4

Shizuo wasn't able to answer anymore. The blonde moaned and trembled on the older man's lap as his hole was being stretched. Tom decided that Shizuo was now well-prepared enough and removed his fingers from the other man's asshole. He pushed Shizuo gently down on the sofa and spread his legs.

"Let's do it", the dread-locked man whispered and Shizuo nodded in agreement. The blonde let out a loud moan when Tom finally entered him.

"Ahh, fuck! Just like that! Mmmmnnhh~" Tom started to thrust into Shizuo, loving the tight heat that surrounded his cock.

"Hey Shizuo", he panted, "remember what you were supposed to learn?"

"That you're - aahhnn~- my boss..."

"And what else?" Tom had quickly found a steady pace that he was now trying to keep up.

"What do you mean, 'what else'?" Shizuo whimpered, a trickle of drool dripping down his chin.

"You - hnngh! - can't remember? It was about something very important", Tom panted, biting his lower lip. For a couple of seconds Shizuo looked completely clueless, but then Tom found his sensitive spot and his eyes shot wide open.

"There! There! Ah, _fuck_, right there! A-aahh!" the former bartender moaned and Tom knew he wasn't going to last for long. The dread-locked man decided to help his friend - Shizuo probably wouldn't remember anything after he came.

"It had something to do with respect", he helped, hastening the pace a bit. He was at his limit too, and watching Shizuo squirm and moan deliciously beneath him wasn't helping at all.

"I... can't... remember, ahh!" Shizuo groaned. "I-I'm sorry but I just can't- aaaaahhhnnn~!"

"It's - hnnh! - okay, you-"

"Ah! Now I remember!" Shizuo exclaimed. "I'm your employee and - hhaaah~ - employees must respect their boss..."

A smile spread on Tom's face.

"Correct", he said and leant down to kiss Shizuo passionately. That was when the blonde finally came, making a sticky mess on his own stomach. Tom lasted only about a minute longer and let his seed fill the younger man's hole.

"Damn, that was great", the dread-locked man sighed. He managed to pull away and then sat down next to Shizuo, who was still laying on his back. The blonde's eyes were closed and he was panting heavily. "Shizuo? You alive?"

"Mmm."

"Heh, glad to hear that." Tom patted Shizuo's head gently. "You look pretty exhausted. Come, my bed is much more comfortable than that old sofa."

Shizuo groaned but got up anyway, and Tom helped him to walk to the older man's bedroom. As soon as they got there Shizuo slumped onto the soft bed.

"I'm sorry", he whispered softly, glancing at his boss with his eyes half closed. "I won't do it again."

"It's okay. Just keep in mind what you learnt today", Tom said with a smile and pulled the blanket over his friend. Shizuo smiled too and closed his eyes. He was asleep in a couple of minutes. Tom took off his dress shirt and threw it into the corner; then he crawled under the blanket next to Shizuo. It had been a good night.

Meanwhile, on the nearby balcony...


	5. Chapter 5

"What was that?"

Izaya dropped the binoculars he had been holding and stomped on them in annoyance. He had noticed Shizuo a couple of hours earlier and decided to follow him, and when the blonde had stepped inside his boss's apartment Izaya had parkoured his way onto the nearby balcony to see what business his favourite monster had there. He certainly hadn't been expecting _this_. How dare that dread-locked man make _his_ Shizu-chan, _his_ favourite plaything look so human? Shizuo was a monster, and monsters weren't supposed to blush and beg like that! He wanted his Shizu-chan to growl, glare at him and fall into his traps like the stupid protozoan he was. Shizuo just wasn't allowed to act human-like.

Especially if it happened in the arms of an another man.

"That's it. Say your prayers, Tanaka Tom-san", Izaya murmured, grabbing his phone and dialing a certain number. Shizuo belonged to him.


End file.
